


A Very Emo Blue Man

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Character, F/M, Fanvids, Het, Manhattan, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, manhattan/janey, manhattan/laurie, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love this song and thought it just sort of fit for Dr. Manhattan. For a human H-bomb, he is just so emo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Emo Blue Man

**Pairing:** Jon/Laurie, Jon/Janey  
 **File Size:** 33 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Missile"  
 **Artist:** Iamx  
 **Summary:** I love this song and thought it just sort of fit for Dr. Manhattan. For a human H-bomb, he is just so emo.  
 **Warning:** Blue computer generated full frontal male nudity

[Download A Very Emo Blue Man](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Missile.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch A Very Emo Blue Man on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqnYLShdS5I) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/03/04/a-very-emo-blue-man/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/Missile.wmv)


End file.
